


Listen

by EmmaSmilesMore



Category: Brittana - Fandom, gleek, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSmilesMore/pseuds/EmmaSmilesMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crying. Blaine hears crying. Who is that? It's that kid from English class; Ken? Burt? Oh! Kurt! But why is he crying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> First ff hop you like!

As Blaine briskly walks down the hall way to his math class he glances at the clock on the wall. Three minuets past eight. He's late he knows that but he didn't know how late.

He's in the hallway just about to go inside his math room, 217, when he hears something. It's not loud and its definitely not happy. 

It's coming from the bathroom. He's already late so what's the point of going now when he could just go to his next period?

He heads inside the bathroom to see one of his classmates from English. Ken? Burt? "Kurt!" Blaine shouts as he steps inside the room closing the door slowly behind him. 

The boy in front of him is covered in red die number seven and ice. A slushie. Every kids worst nightmare.

But that's not it his face is all blotchy from crying and there is a big purple bruise on his cheek. 

"Hey," he said sniffling " I was on my way to homeroom and got thrown up agenst the lockers. But this time I fought back, this time I stood up for my self. That just got me a black eye and a slushie facile."

"Oh Kurt!" Said Blaine rushing over to him. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"You know my name?" Asked Kurt puzzled. Why was this kid being so nice to him? Though he aceppts it because he has a secret little crush on him.

"Of corse your know your name!" Blaine said with a smile "You're the cute one from English!" This time he blushed.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" He asked. This time it was his turn to blush.

"Of course"Blaine said with his charming smile.

\------------------------------------------------

When Kurt was finally Clean with a new change of close; they sat down to talk.

"When did you start getting bullied?" Asked Blaine after a long while of starring into those beutiful blue eyes.

"Uh, when everyone realized that I wasn't perfect"

"Well I got an offer for you!" Said Blaine cheerfully " How about you audition for glee club? You don't even half to be good, thou I dout that you aren't, but Mister. Shoue lets about anyone in!" Still smiling he took kurts hand witch sent a shiver up his spine

"It'll give you some people to make friends with!"

"Ok" Kurt said shrugging "I'll try"

\------------------------------------------------

Later that day he entered the choir room looking for Blaine.

There were a lot of different kids in there. Big,little ,tall,and short. And popular? He spotted Blaine and walked over to him.

"Why are there popular kids in here?" Kurt asked puzzled.

"It's ok they won't be mean to you I promise!" He said with his useaul smile then he frowned and looked over at one of the cheerleaders "Okay mabey that was a lie every one except Santana" 

Just as he said her name she spun around. A smirk was in her face as she walked over to them. She looked Kurt up and down.

"You got your self another boy toy Anderson?" She asked still smerking "You," she said looking at Kurt what's your name?" 

"My name is Kurt,"  
He said confidently "and I am going to blow your minds with my audition!" 

She looked at him with a devilish grin "Listen hear Man Girl, don't even think about trying to take away any of my solos! I already have to compete with Berry over there" she said pointing to a small girl in the corner "I'm better than everyone in this room except for mabey Britt, so you better back down from trying to reach the spotlight because we all know that every one you get Ill get ten more!" With that she walked away linking pinkeys with another cheerleader.

"Well that's Santana!"Blaine said quietley


End file.
